Nice
by 9peggy
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles try their hands at being nice to eachother. Knuxouge one-shot.


**A/N: Another Knuxouge story. :P This is a dialouge story, so it might get confusing. I tried to go back and forth, starting with Rouge, but it still gets a little mixed up, so in parts that the pattern breaks, I put the name of what the opposite character is thinking before the speaking part. Hope that makes sense...**

* * *

><p><em>Rouge?<em>

"Hey there, Knuckie."

"Humph."

"Well, isn't that a nice hello?"

"What do you want Bat-girl? Here to steal the emerald again?"

"No. You know, more or less, probably not, maybe."

"That was convincing."

"Actually, believe it or not, I came here to see you."

"For what?"

"For your company…I was just dropping by."

"Since when do you just, 'drop by'?"

"Since now. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that it's not like you. You're up to something…"

"If you say so, Knucklehead."

_Silence._

_Sigh._

_Rouge…._

"Something wrong, echidna?"

"You've never cared."

"Well, maybe today is a first for everything."

"It's just…it bothers me."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that."

"We fight too much. It's gotten to the point where I automatically expect us to fight sooner or later when I'm with you."

"And you're upset about this because…?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Well, I've actually gotten used to it."

"You see? It's become a habit. Don't you find it a bit aggravating that every time we see each other, somehow we find ourselves attacking one another verbally _and _physically?"

"I suppose. But what do you want _me _to do about it?"

_Sigh._

_Knuckles….._

"I should've figured you'd say something like that. You don't have feelings, because you're just a jewel thief who-"

_Thwack!_

"OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?"

"Because, Knuckles, you're getting that attitude again! We've been through this! If you're so upset about it, why don't you try being nice to me for once? Maybe say something like, 'Thanks for visiting me, Rouge, it gets lonely guarding the Master Emerald. You're so beautiful and kind.' And then you can give me one or two diamonds!"

"I'm always nice to you! You just never act the same! Don't expect me to be nice if you're not acting the same way. And, one or two diamonds? You're batty."

"I tried being kind to you not five minutes ago, and you acted as sour as a truck load of lemons! And I'm sick of the bat jokes!"

"What, to sensitive to take them?"

"That's it, I'm leaving! And don't expect me to come back. You can just enjoy the company between you and your stupid emerald."

…..

_Rouge…._

"Let go of me Knuckles."

"No, come back. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, and I did too…..Ugh, why do we fight so much?"

"Exactly."

_Silence._

_Rouge._

"Do you really believe that I have no feeling because I'm a jewel thief?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I was just mad. You have feelings. I mean, I'm sure you have feelings for Shadow or something…"

"Shadow? Please. I just work with him, that's it."

"But do you think of him as a friend?"

"…..I guess so…."

"See?"

"Actually, I kinda think you were right. I don't have _true _feelings…"

"Of course you do. You may not show most of them, but deep down, I think I can sometimes see the strong independent woman that you are. Kind, witty, and even pretty. Uh….in a pointless sort of way…"

"Hmm, you're pretty good at trying to be nice, Knuckie."

"Let's see you try it. And stop calling me Knuckie."

"Fine. Most of the time, I see you as the tough guy who never backs down from a fight. But you're noble too. You can be caring to your friends, and you almost always keep your word. I like that about you."

"Humph….well thanks-"

"Of course when it comes to smartness, you're pretty thick headed."

"Hey-!"

"Heh, just kidding, sweetheart."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was joking."

"Positive?"

_Sigh, grumble._

_Rouge…?_

"Sort of. You're not exactly dumb, but you can be pretty oblivious."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Example; if a girl, 'liked you' you wouldn't know how to take a hint."

"_What? _Who likes me?"

"If you weren't so oblivious, you'd be able to know. She practically tells you every day."

"Like how?"

"She just shows her own type of affection."

"Well, who is it? …Tikal?"

"Do you see her almost every day?"

"….Not really."

"There's your answer."

"Then _who?"_

"I won't say."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I…..we're doing it again."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Maybe you should just go."

"Rude. Kicking out a lady in the middle of conflict…"

"Well, otherwise we're just going to keep fighting."

"No…give us another chance."

"Fine."

_Silence._

_Rouge….Rouge….._

"So, doesn't it get lonely guarding this thing all day?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I know it's my duty to guard it, but I do like to have visits once in awhile."

"Aren't you lucky to have me, huh?"

"Yes, actually, I am."

. . . .

_Knuckles…_

"Please tell me who the girl is."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to know."

"Because…?"

"Because, I'm…..curious."

"Hmm, hoping it's a special someone?"

"Like you would care."

"Sure I do. C'mon, just tell me who it is."

"I will when you tell me who likes me."

"No dice, darling."

"Then I won't tell you either."

"Humph."

"Well?"

"How about you tell me first, and _then _I'll spill."

"You won't keep your promise."

"Yes I will….at least give me some hints…"

"Fine. I see her a lot, but I don't think she likes me back. In fact, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"First of all, what kind of hints are those? Second, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?"

"Who would hate you?"

"You would."

"True, true, but that's because we fight so much. If you were nicer, like now, then maybe I wouldn't find you so nasty."

"Alright, now your turn."

"Fine. She sees you a lot, and she thinks you hate her."

"What? Those aren't hints!"

"Yes they are."

"Well, the only person I can think of is….no."

"Yes."

"Not possible. _She _hates me."

"_She _only acts that way because you have never given her a real chance."

"I've given her plenty of chances…..like now."

"She's acted on those chances. Why don't you try looking at the good side for once?"

"I do. All the time…..Which is why I like her…"

"She likes you too."

"Hmm….I guess I can be pretty oblivious."

"No kidding."

"Hey…"

_Hehehe…._

_Rouge…..!_

"Well? Are you gonna say it, Knuckles?"

"No."

"Jerk. I finally tell you the truth, and you can't even completely admit-"

_Smooch!_

_Rouge…._

"…..Well, that's certainly one way to put it…. Never thought of you as the kissing type, Knuckie. Although, I don't know why you couldn't just tell me instead."

"Actions speak louder than words…"

"True. So…now?"

"I guess we should work on our…er, relationship."

"Like?"

"Don't call me Knuckie, or Knucklehead anymore…please… I don't mind you visiting, but it'd be great if you wouldn't try to steal the Emerald every time…"

"I don't steal it _every time. _But, I'll try. As of the nicknames, I promise I'll call you something else….maybe."

_Groan._

_Giggle…_

_Ah, Knuckles._

"Promise I'll stay on your good side, and I'll be the first to act nice."

"Perfect. Oh, and….No more bat jokes?"

"No more bat jokes."

_Rouge..._

"I love you. But don't forget; I still hate you too."

"Heh, same here, Rouge...Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really not used to leaving out discription content, but I hope you liked it. It's my first Knuxouge story, so I hope they stayed in character. **

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
